VA One-Shots
by PrincessAnastasiaBelikov
Summary: VA10thanniversaryproject one-shots posted here, summaries/background info in chapters
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Everyone! I hope you all are having a wonderful and amazing day! :)**

 **I have been participating in the VA10thanniversaryproject! It has been such a wonderful experience! I have so far participated in 3 of their one shot collaborations :) And I have loved doing it! It has been so much fun and is amazing to help those creative juices flowing :)**

 **For those of you who don't know, the VA10thanniversaryproject is a collaboration of authors who wanted to do something for 10th anniversary of Vampire Academy (Yeah, its been 10years! Can you believe it? I know I can't! I feel old lol) It started with a Valentine's Day One-Shot! I was very touched to be asked to provide a submission. Since then, we have also done a Mother's Day and a Father's Day One-Shot! And there will be more to come throughout the year :)**

 **Please take a look at the VA10thanniversaryproject page! The link will be on my profile :) Their have been so many amazing submissions!**

 **I have been asked by a few people to cross publish my One-Shots on my page :) Which is where this story come into play :) I have decided to post all of my One-Shots in one story for all of you to find them :)**

 **I will add immediately (really by the end of the week) the Valentine's Day One-Shot, the Mother's Day One-Shot, and the Father's Day One-Shot. Each new One-Shot will be added after the VA10thanniversaryproject publishes the new collaboration :)**

 **Please keep in mind that all of these have been done on a fast turn around and have not been betaed, please forgive all grammar and spelling errors. I have edited them and will re-edit them before posting them on here, but I am only one person and I don't catch everything.**

 **I hope you all enjoy these! And please leave a review after each one!**

 **You never know, I might take a One-Shot and create a full fledge story :)**


	2. Valentine's Day: I Only Need You

**Hi!**

 **Here is the Valentine's Day One-Shot!**

 **The title of the One-Shots and Background will proceed the One-Shot, so make sure to take a look at that before you read :)**

 **I hope you all enjoy it :)**

* * *

Title: I Only Need You

Background: After Frostbite, Dimitri realizes that he came so close to losing Rose. Putting the rulebook aside he chooses love over duty. The day after he decides, Dimitri does the craziest thing and kisses Rose after training. He tells her that he loves her and he wants to be with her. After the initial shock, Rose and Dimitri decided to pursue their relationship. A month and a half of sneaking around and stolen kisses brings them to their first Valentine's Day.

* * *

"Come on Rose!" Dimitri exclaimed as we were sparring. I was in the worst mood ever. It was two days before Valentine's Day and my boyfriend (and mentor) had NOTHING planned. No, no that's not true. He had something planned but it was to go with him to pick up supplies for the Guardians.

As I was mulling over everything I didn't notice Dimitri heading for the take down. The next thing I knew I was lying flat on my back with Dimitri on top of me. "If you wanted to be on top, you just had to say so," I told him winking.

"Roza, remember what we said," he reminded me as he nuzzled my nose. "Focus during training and then we have time after."

"Whatever," I pushed him off as I remembered why I was irritated.

"Rose whats wrong?"

"Nothing, I just didn't sleep well," I told him brushing him off.

"It's more than that."

"Fine! I am upset because we don't have plans for Valentines Day. Okay?"

"Oh Roza!" Dimitri grabbed my wrist and brought me close to him. "I know this is hard but graduation is just a few months away and I promise to make it up to you. And maybe when we are getting the supplies we can get you a little something, would that be okay?"

"Yeah," I said as I looked away. My eyes had filled with tears. I know we couldn't do much but I wished we could have at least had this one day. Especially since it fell on a Saturday this year.

"I love you," Dimitri whispered right before he brought his lips to mine kissing me softly.

"I love you too," I said as he pulled away.

"Why don't we call it a day today?"

"Okay," I nodded wiping my eyes with the back of my hand. "I guess I should look forward to being in a car alone with you for two hours."

"Yes you will," he smiled at me the rare smile he only shares for me. "Go get dinner and then head to bed, I promise that next year you will have the best Valentine's Day ever."

"Thank you," I smiled at him. I quickly grabbed my stuff and made my way to the

Dinning Hall. Seeing Lissa and Christian, I dropped my stuff with them before grabbing dinner.

"Rose, any big plans for V-Day?" Lissa asked me as I sat down. Lissa still didn't know about Dimitri and I, we planned to tell her after graduation. We still weren't sure how we were going to make things work as far as guarding her.

"I have to go with uh Guardian Belikov to pick up supplies," I told her.

"Oh that's a shame," Lissa frowned. I could tell through the bond she was a little peeved I had brought down her good mood. She was so excited that Christian had made massive plans.

"What are you guys doing?" I asked her before I started shoveling food into my mouth.

"Well, Christian has planned a really romantic day, haven't you?" Lissa looked at Christian beaming.

"Yes, I did," he stated smugly. "But all she knows is that she needs to be ready by ten."

I knew all about Christian's plans for Lissa. He was swinging by her dorm at ten to get her and from there he was going to take her ice skating at Tasha's cabin, where he had lunch all set up for them after. During this time he had Shane, a novice in our year, going to Lissa's dorm and setting up hundreds of red and pink roses. Along with that Shane was to deposit the massive teddy bear, that was the size of me, on Lissa's bed. On her night stand would be multiple heart boxes of chocolate. Along with one special chocolate that would have the single stone promise ring underneath it. It was uber romantic and a little cheesy. After ice skating they were going to head back to her room where they wold have a wonderfully romantic evening that I would probably need to block.

"Cool," I told them as I continued to eat.

"Rose, Lissa, Christian," Eddie greeted as he sat down. "Rose, Lissa, I don't know what to get Chelsea!"

"Eddie, you haven't gotten her anything yet?" Lissa exclaimed. "It's two days away!"

"I know, but nothing seemed right and all of a sudden it was here," he sounded frustrated. "What do I do?"

Eddie and Chelsea had only been dating for a couple weeks. I am pretty sure its only because they both didn't want to be alone on Valentine's Day, I don't know how much is them actually liking each other. I listed to Lissa drone on and on about gifts that Eddie could give but knowing Chelsea they all sounded a little fake.

"You should write her a list of the 100 reasons why you love or like her," I finally said after a moment. "She's not a material person. And then you should get her one of the red velvet cupcakes they make."

"Huh," Eddie sat there thinking for a few seconds. "Thats perfect!"

"I know." I stood up and without saying anything left them. I didn't want to hear about their amazing Valentine's Day plans. After heading to my dorm, I took a quick shower and got ready for bed. I was hoping that Dimitri would slip into the room like he does sometime.

—

The day before Valentine's Day I had the night off of training. I was supposed to head straight to my dorm and go to bed. Dimitri and I would be meeting at the Gates at 11am which was night for the Moroi. We would run all day on human time until mid morning Moroi time so we could easily adapt back. After class I went straight to my dorm to get ready for bed. Dimitri had told me he was planning on sneaking in so he could sleep next to me, with that in mind I pulled out the cute pajamas. Setting the alarm and popping two Advil PMs I was off to bed.

I awoke to the alarm going off. I rolled over and found a single red rose on the pillow next to me. Underneath it sat a note and a box of chocolate. Opening the note while trying to open the box was a little difficult. But I managed to get them both open.

Roza,

Happy Valentine's Day! I need you to pack a bag with one nice outfit and I do mean a very nice outfit Roza. The place we are going has a dress code. A change of sleep clothes for tonight and a set of clothes for tomorrow. We will be spending the night in Missoula.

Please don't be late. It is important that we leave on time.

I love you,

D xoxo

I held the note close to my chest. Maybe tonight Dimitri and I will finally be able to see what would have happened with the lust charm.

Looking at the clock I realize I had only an hour before we were supposed to meet up front. Shit! Scrambling out of bed I rushed to the communal bathroom to take a quick shower and make sure everything was shaved, you know which everything.

After taking the fastest shower known to man, I decided to play the game of lets see how fast Rose's hair dries. I could have blow dryad it but it would have taken out a majority of the natural wave. So with my hair tightly wrapped in a towel I began packing my bag.

I grabbed the red dress that Tasha gave me, ugh. As much as I hated her, the dress clung to me like a second skin and made me look fantastic. Throwing in a pair of nude pumps to go with it. I went to my small collection of lingerie and looked through it. Lissa had bought me a black lace babydoll with a matching thong a year ago when we were on the run. It still had the tags on it, but know was as good of a time as any to use it. Throwing in a pair of jeans and a cute sweater for tomorrow completed my packing.

I knew I wanted to look nice for Dimitri, but not super in your face. Taking my hair out of the towel I noticed it had dried really well, with a brush through it fell in natural soft waves. Quickly applying some make-up that was subtle. BB cream, very light eyeshadow, blush, mascara, and then a swipe of my cherry lipgloss. Tossing my make-up bag in the overnight bag, I began getting dressed.

I grabbed another set of jeans and slipped them on over the cream lace panties I had on. I noticed in the mirror that the way the jeans hugged me made my ass look spectacular! Grabbing the matching bra to the panties I slipped on a black v-neck sweater. Quickly putting my brown knee high boots on. They had just a slight heal, about an inch and a half. Grabbing my only nice coat, I slipped it on before surveying myself in the mirror. I looked nice. And sexy in a completely covered way. Looking at the small stud earrings I was wearing I wished I had more jewelry, but training to be a Guardian meant it wasn't practical. Shaking my head I grabbed my things and head to the front of the school to meet Dimitri.

I was pleased to realize that I was going to be actually ten minutes early. As I got closer, I saw Dimitri standing up front next to one of the Academy SUVs. He was talking to the Guardian on duty. Checking Dimitri out, I noticed that he was in a pair of nice jeans and a button down with a sweater pulled over, completing the look was his Duster. He looked delicious.

"Comrade, are you ready?" I asked as I came up next to the two Guardians.

"Rose, put your things in the back and we can get out on the road," Dimitri smiled at me.

"I am glad you are here on time for once."

The Guardian who's name I didn't know chuckled. "Belikov, you guys are cleared just go ahead and go when your ready."

"Thanks, Chase."

I hopped in the car as soon as Dimitri started making his way to the driver side. "So where are we going Comrade?" I asked as soon as he was in the car.

"You will see." He got in the car and we started making our way out into the world. After about forty minutes of driving we were on the main road. Dimitri quickly pulled over and set the car to idle. "Happy Valentine's Day Roza," he turned to me and said before leaning over and kissing me.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Dimitri," I said to him a little breathy after he pulled away.

"I have a surprise for you," he told me as we got back on the road. "Open the glove compartment."

I opened the glove compartment and found a lot of things. The first was a little teddy bear with a heart that said Be Mine on it. Second, I found a box of candy hearts. Third was two tubes of my favorite cherry lip gloss. After that was a card with dinner reservations on it to the nicest restaurant in Missoula, Dimitri was right, it did have a dress code. And last but not least was a hotel reservation in the nicest hotel in Missoula.

"Dimitri," I began. "I don't know what to say."

"We aren't going to get Guardian supplies," he told me. "I have been planning this day for weeks."

"We aren't?"

"Nope, that was just to keep you in the dark," he smiled at me. "I wanted today to be special."

"What about Alberta?" I asked after a few minutes.

"Well, lets just say she figured it out," he smiled sheepishly at me.

"Are you leaving the academy?" I asked him quickly.

"No, I am not employed by the Academy technically. I am Lissa's sanctioned Guardian so while its frowned upon its technically not breaking the rules. Not to mention the age of consent in the Moroi Dhampir Community was just lowered from 18 to 16." His hand came to rest on my thigh.

"So, does that mean we don't have to sneak around anymore?" I asked him hopeful.

Dimitri threw his head back and laughed. "It means that you can accompany me to Guardian events and the staff will know, well the Dhampir staff. PDA is a no go and we need to keep it quiet from students."

"Really?" I asked him. "So I can tell Lissa?"

"Yes and Christian and Eddie," Dimitri smiled at me. "But Kirova can't find out. If she does she can potentially dismiss us both."

"So, basically keep Kirova in the dark and then we are fine?" I asked. "And I am assuming Royal Moroi."

"Pretty much. Now, are you ready for your second surprise for the day?"

I looked around and noticed we were pulling up to the main square. In front of us was a massive ice skating rink and booths all around. "We are going ice skating?" I smiled. While most places you couldn't really skate outside in February, Montana you could.

"Yes we are. Plus its the annual Valentine's Day Festival," he smiled at me. "I know you were disappointed that you didn't really get a chance this year with every thing going on. . . " Dimitri trailed off.

I grinned at him and hopped out of the car as soon as it was parked. Dimitri followed shortly and soon we were lacing up skates and on the ice. While neither of us were amazing skaters, the natural athleticism that comes as a Dhampir gave us an edge. We definitely were doing the best out of everyone there. It was so much fun to spin around and have a good time without worrying about what people thought. Right now we were just another couple in love.

After ice skating for a few hours we decided to walk around the festival. We played a few games and Dimitri won me a stuffed bear, a stuffed dog, a large heart, a bouquet of four dozen roses, and more.

"This is insane!" I told Dimitri as we walked around with all the things he had won. "I feel like you are giving me the best Valentine's Day ever and I am doing nothing. I couldn't even get you anything."

"Being with you is the best gift I could have asked for," Dimitri leaned down and kissed me.

* * *

After finishing our day of ice skating and the festival we went to check into the hotel to get ready for dinner. Dimitri had gotten us a junior suit. There was a bedroom with a massive bathroom and then a small sitting area. I got ready in the bathroom while Dimitri changed out in the bedroom. I looked at myself in the mirror, I had added a little extra makeup to make my eyes pop more. My hair was a little windblown but looked really good. I felt very much the woman Dimitri saw in me. I was nervous about tonight. I wanted to give myself to him but was unsure how he would react.

With one last look I made my way out toward the bedroom to see Dimitri. "Milaya, you look beautiful," Dimitri told me as soon as I stepped out of the bathroom.

I am pretty sure my jaw hit the floor when I saw Dimitri. He was in a pair of dark was jeans and a white button down, with a blood red tie. But what I loved the most was the suit jacket he wore. He looked so amazing. I had never seen him in something so nice.

"Dimitri, uh wow," I breathed out. "I didn't realize you cold clean up so well."

"Thank you," he blushed a little. "Roza," he cleared his throat. "Rose, I want you to know, that only what you want will happen tonight. I know us having a room together gives a pretty clear message of expectations, but I want you to know I will only do what you want. I will happy just to hold you in my arms."

My eyes filled slightly with tears. "I love you Dimitri," I smiled at him.

"I love you too," he told me. Grabbing my hand the two of us made our way out to the restaurant.

The restaurant was gorgeous! And perfect for my cowboy. While the beginning part of the day had been all about me it was obvious the restaurant choice was picked with the both of us in mind.

"Hello my name is Jim, and I will be your server today. Can I start you off with something to drink?" A tall lanky guy asked after we sat down.

"A coke for the lady, and a water for me," Dimitri told the waiter. The guy nodded and left. "What are you thinking of getting?" Dimitri asked me after a moment.

"The steak looks really good, I think I am going to do that and the garden salad," I told him. "What about you?" I realized immediately that he was going to put my order in for me. I had seen Lissa's parents do that. Her dad would take all the women's orders and give them to the server.

"I was thinking of getting the steak and lobster with the squash soup," he told me. "I haven't been here before but Celeste said it was one of the best restaurants."

"Did you tell her why you need a romantic restaurant?" I asked him grinning.

"Well, Celeste and I work together a lot, I think she figured it out," he told me going slightly red. At that moment the waiter came back with our drinks and Dimitri gave him our dinner order.

Dinner was filled with a lot of conversation. I learned so much about Dimitri and his life.

Everything was going great, until he brought up kids. "Dimitri," I said after the conversation had stopped because it was obvious we both realized we couldn't have kids together.

"Yes?"

"I love you so much."

"I love you too," he smiled at me. "Come on, lets go." He stood and helped me up and we headed to the car.

We made our way back to the hotel in silence. We didn't need to fill the space with idle chatter, the two of us were just happy to be with each other. After making it back to the hotel we headed to our room.

I sat on the bed and slipped my shoes off as Dimitri took off his jacket and tie.

Unbuttoning the first few buttons on his shirt and rolling up the sleeves. If I thought before he couldn't be any more attractive, I was wrong. He looked like sex on legs.

Dimitri came and sat next to me. "Remember what I said Roza?"

"Yeah," I said my voice shaking a little.

"What did I say?" He asked me.

"Only what I want to happen will," I whispered to him.

"If you want me to stop at all, I will," Dimitri said looking me in the eye. "The moment you say no, I will stop everything okay? And we can just cuddle or I can sleep on couch okay?"

"Okay," I bit my lip softly. I scooted up on the bed so my back was slightly resting on the hundreds of pillows, my legs stretched out in front of me crossed at the ankles.

Dimitri turned so his body was facing me and he hovered over me, our chests a few inches from each other. He brought his lips down to mine. My arms instantly wrapping around his neck. Tangling my hands in his hair. His mouth dominated mine. Dimitri pulled my lower lip between his lip making me hiss.

I felt him trail kisses down my throat before settling on a spot on my neck that made me arch up into him. Dimitri was all man and he knew exactly what he was doing. He pulled my hands from my hair and pinned them above me with one hand while the other held onto my hip. He pulled his lips away from the ministrations on my neck, which I am sure was now sprouting a hicky.

"Still good?" He asked softly his mouth was still close to the sensitive spot on my neck, I could feel his breath fan out.

"Yes," I moaned out. I felt his lips move up slightly. "Ohhhhh!"

"You are so beautiful," he told me. I felt his one hand come around to my back and slowly slide the zipper down of my dress. The next thing I knew my dress was off and I was laying there in the matching cream lace bra and panty set. Dimitri pulled back, his hand letting mine go. I immediately went to cover myself as I took in his piercing gaze.

"Dimitri?"

"Don't," he said huskily. "Don't ever hide yourself, you are gorgeous."

I smiled at him. "I think you are wearing too many clothes."

Dimitri grinned and untucked his shirt while I started to unbutton it. His shirt was soon off and the next think I knew he had stood up and stripped his jeans off. He settled back on the bed in a pair of plain black boxer briefs.

"Are you still okay?"

"I am more than okay," I told him as I pulled him down to me. "I want this Dimitri."

"I love you Roza," he kissed me softly. I reached to take his underwear off but he grabbed my hands. "No, Roza. I want to worship your body first."

Dimitri trailed kisses down my body and settled his lips in the valley between my breasts. His hands went behind me as he unclasped my bra, the material falling away from my body. Dimitri's mouth went to one of my nipples and he suckled it, causing me to gasp and arch into him. His hand went to the other and squeezed, rolled, and pinched. I could feel myself getting wet. Dimitri's mouth switched sides and I wrapped my legs around him to bring him closer. I never wanted his body to leave mine.

He untangled my legs from around him as he kissed down my torso. His tongue circled my belly button and I arched up. Dimitri pulled my panties down with his teeth, his eyes never leaving mine. After he quickly pushed my legs apart. I heard him hiss when he realized I was completely bare down there.

"Did you do this for me Roza?" He asked his voice husky. He trailed his index finger from slit all the way up to my clit causing me to buck.

"Ugh, yes!" I moaned out. "Do you like it?"

"I love it," his head soon quickly dipped between my legs.

Dimitri's tongue swiped from top to bottom three times. "Oh god!" My hips bucked up. I felt his hands steady my hips to keep them in place. Dimitri dove into me and caused me so much pleasure. I could feel his tongue circling my clit and moving in ways I didn't know were possible. I felt him slip one finger inside me. "Oh!" And then another. Before I knew it I could feel myself getting close to that wonderful high. "Oh god!" I squealed out my release.

I was still coming off of my high when I felt Dimitri position himself at my entrance. He hovered over my body, his forehead resting against mine. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, make me yours Dimitri." His lips capture mine as he slowly pushes in. Giving me time to adjust the entire time. Soon he is fully sheathed inside of me.

"Oh Roza," he breathes out. Dimitri begins a slow erotic pace. His body moving against mine.

I wrap my legs around Dimitri pulling him deeper inside of me. "Oh!" I squeal as he hits a sweet spot "Please!" I beg him.

Dimitri soon picks up the pace. His hands grab mine and pin them above me again. I feel Dimitri's lips attach to my neck again, no doubt marking me again. I can feel him sliding in and out of me. Dimitri's body moving flush against me. I could feel myself being brought closer and closer to my high. It was just building and building, all I needed was the push over the edge.

"Almost there, cum with me Roza," Dimitri whispered in my ear. Hearing Dimitri telling me to cum with him, pushed me over the edge. I screamed as I came with him. I heard Dimitri grunt as I felt him spilling his seed inside of me.

Dimitri collapsed next to me, pulling my body close to his. Cuddling me to his chest.

"That was . . ." I trailed off.

"Amazing. Incredible. Wonderful," Dimitri finished for me. I felt him drawing patterns on

my skin softly.

"Yeah," I grinned. "I don't know how I got so lucky."

"Me neither," Dimitri nuzzled his nose against mine.

* * *

The next morning I woke up dropped across Dimitri's body. I loved sleeping next to him and wanted to wake up like that every single morning. After a room service breakfast we saved time by showering together. Loving the intimacy we had. I never wanted to leave the hotel room. I wanted to stay in this little world we had created.

But soon we were on our way back to the academy. I wasn't sure how I was going to try to keep this a secret anymore. My neck was covered in hickies and so was my body. Not to mention I wanted to shout it from the roof tops.

"Dimitri?" I turned to him. We were in the car and his hand was resting on my thigh.

"Yes, Roza?" Dimitri asked me.

"I am sorry I can't give you the things that you want," I said softly. I looked outside the window.

"What are you talking about?" Dimitri asked me sounding confused.

"Well, first of all I could barley get you a present. And I know that will change once I am working," I started.

"I don't need material things, Milaya."

"But I am not talking about just that," I said frustrated.

"What are you saying, Rose?" Dimitri looked confused and slightly upset.

"I am sorry that I can't give you children," I said softly not looking at him. My eyes filled with tears. Dimitri wanted children so much, and the one thing he wanted more than life itself I couldn't give him.

I noticed that we were pulling up to the academy and that Dimitri hadn't said anything. We both made our way out of the car, and I saw Dimitri talking to Emil before coming over and grabbing my hand.

"Let's go for a walk, baby girl," Dimitri said.

"What about my stuff?"

"Emil will get it to your room, come on," he told me pulling me along.

We walked for a while in the tree line, before I knew it we were near Tasha's cabin. We kept walking until we were at the pond.

"Roza, I don't need anything," Dimitri said after awhile.

"But I want to give you things, you gave me everything this weekend and I want to do the same," I argued back.

"You gave me yourself this weekend," he said to me.

"And now I feel trampy," I said laughing a little.

"Don't ever say that, it was beautiful and amazing," Dimitri grabbed my face in his hands. "I am so happy to be the only man you will ever be with."

"I want to give you more than I can."

"And I feel the same way about you," Dimitri said.

"You have given me more than I ever could have wanted," I whispered my eyes filling with tears. "You gave me you. That's all I have ever wanted."

"Roza, I don't need children. I don't need anything," Dimitri whispered.

"Everyone needs something?" I argued.

"I only need you."

* * *

 **So what did you think? Did you like? Isn't Dimitri a sweetheart?**

 **Please leave a review :) You never know, I might turn a One-Shot into a story! But only if there is enough interest!**


	3. Mother's Day: My Beautiful Baby Boy

**Hi again!**

 **Here is the Mother's Day One-Shot! I really hope** **you enjoy this one :) It was definitely very inspired, thanks to Swimming the Same Deep Waters for helping me realize I could branch out a little!**

* * *

Title: My Beautiful Baby Boy

Background: Dimitri is getting ready to start high school when he learns that his eldest sister, Karolina, is pregnant. Judgement is high in Baia and Karolina is struggling with what she will do.

* * *

"Slut."

"Whore."

"Tramp."

"Hussy."

"Blood whore."

They were whispering about her again, it was obvious. Though she wasn't showing yet, the pharmacy tech had blabbed to anyone who would listen that Karolina Belikova had purchased a pregnancy test and that two days later purchased prenatal vitamins. Within less than a week the entire town knew that she was pregnant and continued to talk about it any chance they got - and this Sunday, when the entire family was at church, seemed to be the prime time to discuss Karolina and her questionable life choices. It was a little ironic and hypocritical considering that most of Baia was built on Dhampir women who became pregnant out of wedlock. But, it was human nature, and the busybodies wanted to latch on to any piece of gossip they could. And what better than Karolina Belikova, the good religious girl, getting pregnant out of wedlock.

Karolina for the most part held her head high and ignored the comments but Dimitri knew. Dimitri knew, that Karolina for the past week had been crying every night. He knew that she didn't know what she was going to do and that when she told the father he had screamed at her and told her that it wasn't his. He knew that she was guilty and ashamed. He knew she was terrified. He knew how each comment hurt her even more than the one before. Dimitri knew.

"She's a hussy," Dimitri heard one of the old ladies behind them hiss out.

"Well, what did you expect?" Another old lady asked. "Olena was pregnant before she was legal."

"Guess, it runs in the family," the first old lady snottily replied.

Of course in the misogynistic world of Moroi and Dhampir, Olena was blamed for getting pregnant. Though the reality was Randall forcing himself on her, she was still the one who was blamed. And now with Karolina getting pregnant, the Belikov family was once again the talk of the town.

"Such a tramp, but I always knew that," a person off to the side said. Dimitri wanted to turn around and say something back, but he held his tongue. Olena would be disappointed if her son engaged in rude behavior, especially during church.

"She's such a slut, you know she doesn't know who the father is?" A snotty woman said just loudly enough for the Belikov family to hear.

"Of course she doesn't!" An old women hissed out.

The insults came hard and fast throughout the entire service. Dimitri had tried to focus on what was happening in front of him but in reality all he could focus on was the whispers that were directed at his family. His blood boiled, could they not keep their thoughts and judgments to themselves? This was a church, for heavens sake!

To add more insult to injury, the priest's sermon today went on and on about purity. The gift that was meant to be given to a spouse and how in the eyes of God the union was meant to be pure. Yeva's eyes narrowed as she listened to the service, never mind that before Randall left he donated a majority of the money to build the church. And that she taught Sunday school, Olena organized the choir, and every year they ran the food drive. The Belikov's had been very good to this church.

"Mama, I am going to head home, I am a little tired," Karolina said after the service ended.

"Karolina, you should stay," Yeva told her granddaughter. She didn't want people to talk any more than they already were and Karolina heading home without the family would have the busybodies gossiping for days!

"I am not feeling very well, Babushka," Karolina told her grandmother. It wasn't a lie, she really wasn't feeling well. The incense from the service had made her morning sickness act up, and she had tried not to get sick the entire time.

"The smell?" Olena asked her daughter as they made their way outside.

"Yes, I have been trying not to get sick this entire time," she told her mother truthfully. "Not to mention, I am exhausted."

"Used to happen to your mother all the time," Yeva grumbled.

"Do you mind if I leave?" Karolina turned toward her mother.

"Of course not! Take Dimitri with you," Olena told her daughter as she collected her other children. "Perhaps you will be less likely confronted if he is with you." Olena was hoping that with Dimitri, the talk of the town would be less than if Karolina walked home alone. Olena didn't want Karolina going anywhere alone anymore, gossip spread fast in Baia. Because Dimitri was old enough to understand what was happening, he became Karolina's escort practically everywhere.

Sonya was old enough to know that Karolina was pregnant and that it was a disgrace but Viktoria was still too young to understand why everyone was upset. And why all of a sudden her family was the talk of the town. Dimitri hoped she would be in ignorant bliss for a little while longer, but he knew that soon she would realize what was happening.

"Dimka, you okay with that?" Karolina turned to her brother.

"Yeah, lets go," Dimitri nodded at his sister. The two of them made their way back to the house.

Karolina and Dimitri where really close. She was an incredible big sister to him and he adored her, he always had. Karolina similarly adored her baby brother. Ever since he was born she coddled him, and for the first year of his life, Dimitri, wouldn't sleep unless he was next to his big sister.

"Slut," a passer by said loudly as they walked home.

"Tramp," another said as they kept walking.

Dimitri's hands were balled into fists, as each comment came toward them, but he did his best to keep his cool. It wouldn't do to get in a fight, the family didn't need anymore gossip.

Soon, it was just the two of them walking down the street. Dimitri looked over at Karolina and noticed that her eyes seemed to be brimming with tears.

"When's the first doctor's appointment?" Dimitri asked Karolina trying to distract her.

"Umm not for a few days," she told him. "Dimka, I need to tell someone this, but I don't want Mama to know."

"I won't tell Karolina," he said to her. He was curious as to what she was going to say, he was hoping she would tell him who the father was. Dimitri was ready to kill the bastard that got his sister pregnant.

"I don't know if I want to go through with the pregnancy," she said softly.

"Oh!"

"It's just, that I won't be able to finish school and money is already tight," her eyes brimmed. Dimitri could tell that the thought of ending the pregnancy was killing her but she didn't know what else to do. He didn't want her to end her pregnancy, he was really hoping that he could be an uncle. And Karolina would be a great mother, he just knew it.

"It doesn't have to be that way," he told her after a minute. His initial shock wearing off. Mama would be devastated, he thought.

"Yes, it does," she told him, her eyes filled with tears. "You're just a kid, you don't understand."

"I am not just a kid," Dimitri argued. He stopped being a child last year when he beat up his father, he lost his childhood that day. Ever since then he was the man of the house. And he would continue to be the man of the house, he understood a lot more than everyone thought.

"No, you aren't but I think you should be one for a little while longer," she smiled at him and put her arm around him.

The two of them walked the rest of the way in silence. Occasionally hearing the snide comments of the towns people as they went by. But, Dimitri had one thought running through his head, how to make Karolina see that everything would be okay?

* * *

"Mama, you don't understand!" Karolina sobbed out, the two of them were fighting again. Dimitri was listening from the landing on the stairs. This had been an on going fight for a few days now.

Karolina wasn't sure what she wanted to do, and her mother was adamant that she keep the baby. To Olena, it was scandalous to not keep the baby. Unfortunately Karolina felt as if her mother didn't understand what was happening with her. She felt as if Olena didn't understand the snide comments and the struggle of having a baby so young. Because of this, the two had begun to get in regular fights.

"I don't understand Karolina? What do you think I went through when I found out I was pregnant with you?" Olena argued back for the hundredth time. "I had to go through the exact same thing!"

Olena felt for her daughter, she had gone through the same thing when she was pregnant with Karolina. She really did understand the gossip and the judgement better than anyone, but there wasn't much she could do. Karolina was going to be having a baby, and Olena thought that she should just start getting used to the idea. She firmly believed that Karolina should ignore the judgmental and snotty towns people, and live her life. After all, that's what she had done.

"It's not the same anymore!" Karolina said. "I don't think I can go through with this."

"Karolina what are you saying?" Olena asked softly as she sat down at the kitchen table.

It was the first time that Karolina, had told her mother her thought about terminating her pregnancy. She felt as if there was no other option for her. Having the baby would be expensive even if she put it up for adoption, or signed the baby over to an academy, and the last option of keeping the baby was terrifying to Karolina. She wasn't ready to be a mother.

"Karolina, you cannot terminate this pregnancy!" Yeva exclaimed. "I forbid it!" Yeva was the matriarch of the family, it didn't matter that Olena was Karolin's mother. Whatever Yeva said was the law, it would always be that way.

"Babushka, you don't understand!"

"No Karolina!" Yeva said putting her foot down. "Go to your room, your mother and I will discuss what we will do." Yeva sat at the table, her mind wondering to how things had turned out this way. Her granddaughter was such a good girl, she wouldn't be careless and get pregnant. That wasn't like Karolina.

Karolina, ran up the stairs past Dimitri tears streaming down her face. Throwing herself down on her bed, she sobbed. Her life was not turning out the way she thought it would. She was going to be a Guardian like her grandmother and she was going to get out of this little town. Karolina was going to make a name for herself, she was going to go and do great things. Why did her life half to change so drastically? Why did one night turn her life into a disaster?

Unknown to Karolina, Dimitri had tiptoed his way upstairs and watched as his oldest sister cried her eyes out. His heart aching because he wished she wasn't in pain. Things were changing so fast, and he felt fiercely protective for his sister. He wished he could make it all better.

In that moment as Dimitri watch Karolina cry, he decided that he would help her see that good could come from this. And that just because she was pregnant her life wasn't over. He vowed in that moment that he would do everything he could to make his sister happy.

At the same time Dimitri watched his sister, his mother and grandmother sat at the kitchen table. Olena crying remembering her days as a pregnant youth, and Yeva comforting her. The struggle of what Karolina would face was not lost on them both. And they had heavy hearts as they thought of the days to come.

* * *

Dimitri walked around the shop looking at all the toys. He wasn't really sure what to get. Karolina was only a few weeks in and she wouldn't know if she was having a boy or girl for awhile. Trying to find something gender neutral was beginning to become harder than he thought it would. And trying to find something he could afford was a bigger struggle.

"Can I help you finding anything?" The male shop attendant asked as Dimitri looked around. The man had an instant soft spot for the young teen walking around the toy store looking a little lost.

"My sister just found out she's pregnant and I wanted to get something for the baby," Dimitri told the man. Dimitri had caught the train to Novosibirsk so he wouldn't have to deal with all of the gossip in Baia, not to mention he was skipping school.

"There are some nice teddy bears," the shop attendant walked Dimitri over to a shelf with hundreds of teddy bears. Dimitri's eyes widened as he took in the array of the stuffed toys, he didn't know where to start.

"Wow," Dimitri looked around in shock. "I don't know there was so many."

"A lot of people have that reaction," the shop attendant smiled at Dimitri. "This one is really nice," he took down a chocolate brown teddy bear that was about medium sized, and a light pink ribbon was tied around its neck.

"But what if she has a boy?" Dimitri asked looking at the pink ribbon idea around the neck.

"Many little girls get this one, along with many little boys," the man told Dimitri. "It's our most popular."

"Is there one that's still really good but not as popular," Dimitri asked him. "I was hoping to get her something more original."

"We have this one," the shop attendant said as he dug around the shelf for a moment. "Here it is!" He pulled out a darker brown large teddy bear with a dark blue bowtie.

"That's great," Dimitri exclaimed."How much is it?" His enthusiasm wearing off as he realized he might not be able to pay for it.

The shop attendant quoted the price, noting when Dimitri's face fell. "But, let me check if it's on sale," the shop attendant continued as he noticed the young boy in front of him get very discouraged.

"Is that possible?" Dimitri asked as he followed the man to the register.

"Oh yes," the shop attendant told Dimitri. "We are in the process of putting up the sale signs, so it could be." After pretending to look through a book and find the item he was looking for, the shop attendant smiled.

"Is it on sale?"

"Yes it is! Its quite a bit less," the shop attendant lied to Dimitri. The man noticed how much Dimitri wanted the bear, and while for most people he would lead to a less expensive item - he made an exception for the boy. He could tell this was more than an obligatory gift and he wanted to help the young teen.

After paying for the teddy bear, Dimitri was on his way to the train to head back home. He couldn't wait to give Karolina the gift, he just needed to find a good time to do it.

* * *

"I don't know what to do, Dimitri," Karolina told her brother as they sat on her bed a few days later. Dimitri had gotten up in the middle of the night to get a glass of water and noticed the light on in Karolina's bedroom.

"It's going to be okay," he said softly.

"My life wasn't supposed to turn out this way," she sobbed out softly after a moment. "My doctor's appointment was today."

"I didn't know that," Dimitri said.

"Yeah, and they did an ultrasound," Karolina told him her voice shaking from the crying. "I am thirteen weeks, and I saw the baby."

"You saw the baby?" Dimitri asked. He remembered a little bit of what his mother went through when she had Vika, but he was young so he didn't remember the particulars.

"Yeah," she reached to her nightstand and pulled out a black and white photo. "That's the baby," she pointed to a little blob on the photo.

"Wow," Dimitri stared at the photo, taking it from Karolina. "It's so real, and amazing."

"Yeah, its real," she whispered out taking the photo back, tears streaming down her face.

"I have something for you," Dimitri told his sister as he watch her cry. Dimitri raced to his bedroom to grab the teddy bear he had bought a couple days before. Coming back into Karolina's room, Dimitri presented the teddy bear to his sister.

"Oh Dimitri!" Karolina cried as she took in the large dark brown teddy bear with the blue bowtie. "This must have cost a fortune!"

"It's for you and the baby," he told her as he sat down. "You are going to be a great mother Karo."

"You think so?" Karolina sniffled as she hugged the teddy bear to her chest.

"I know so," he told her smiling softly.

"This is too expensive Dimka!" Karolina protested as she cuddled the teddy bear. She was very much taken with the toy but also knew that it probably cost Dimitri all of his savings.

"It was worth it, Karo," Dimitri told his sister. "Are you okay?" He asked her what he knew was a silly question, but he didn't know what else to say.

"I am not going to be a Guardian," she told her brother, sniffling softly. While Karolina didn't really want to be a Guardian, it was the most prestigious career for a Dhampir. And because of that she wanted it more than anything.

"So what if you aren't going to be a Guardian, you could do so much more than that now."

"Like what?" She asked him scoffing a little. All she ever thought of was being a Guardian. That was what Dhampir's did, they were Guardians.

"You could go to university! You could do so many other things," Dimitri told her. "You don't have to stay in this world anymore."

"I never thought of it like that," she said thoughtfully. And in truth she hadn't, getting pregnant could mean bigger and better things for her. Dhampir's rarely got college educations, unless they were Guardians with a charge who was going to school. But really being a Dhampir meant you had two options: be a Guardian or have babies. The later option people forgot about.

"And just because you are pregnant and going to be a mother, doesn't mean your life is going to end," he told her. "Think of this as a new adventure, and I will be here for whatever you need."

"I hope so," Karolina said. "Dimitri, thank you."

"For what?"

"For being an amazing brother, I don't know what I would do with out you," Karolina explained. "I really screwed things up, didn't I?"

"No you didn't."

"It was one night you know, one night and it changed my life," she told Dimitri.

Karolina hadn't told anyone how her pregnancy had happened, but being that she was at St. Basil's it was very possible she could have been dating someone. So no one had really asked questions, they just assumed she had been dating someone. The town on the other hand, thought she had been sleeping around. The thought only continued when she wouldn't say who the father was.

"Things happen for a reason," Dimitri told her.

"You sound like Babushka," she smiled at Dimitri. "She told me the same thing, well after she stopped lecturing me." Karolina giggled.

"You know, just because this didn't happen the way you wanted it to, doesn't mean people aren't happy. Mama is thrilled to have a baby in the house! And I am excited to be an uncle," her brother told her grinning.

"I know," Karolina laughed. "You really think I will be a good mother?"

"I think you will be a great mother," Dimitri grinned. "After all you mothered me."

"You are the best brother, Dimka."

* * *

"I am going to keep the baby," Karolina told her mother the next day. "But I want to contribute to the expenses, I am not a child anymore. And I don't want to be treated like a child anymore, I am an equal now."

Yeva and Olena were sitting at the kitchen table listening to Karolina announcing what she wanted. They both understood what she was saying, and they respected her for it.

"Okay," Yeva said after a moment.

"Really?" Karolina asked stunned.

"Yes, now Dimitri come out from where you are hiding," Yeva said, knowing her grandson was eavesdropping somewhere. Dimitri popped up from behind the kitchen counter.

"So, you are okay with me getting a job, and treating me as an equal?" Karolina asked just to confirm.

"Yes, yes," Yeva said standing up. "There is a job open at a restaurant down the street." Yeva made her way over to her grandson and smacked him upside the head.

"Babushka!" Dimitri cried out.

"You shouldn't eaves drop!" She scolded.

"I am proud of you, Karolina," Olena said to her daughter.

"Thank you Mama," Karolina gushed.

"Now, we will have to go through what the plans are for when you will give birth," Olena said.

"What plans? She will have the baby here," Yeva grumbled. "All Belikov babies have been born at home."

"I was wondering, if I could have the baby at the hospital," Karolina told them as she shifted uncomfortably.

"Oh, well its expensive," Olena told Karolina trying to deter her from that.

"I know, which is why I will save money and pay for all of it!" Karolina told her mother.

"I guess that's alright, but why don't we decided that later," Olena jumped in noticing the look on her mother's face. "Now, we need to make sure you are taking your vitamins, and there is this herbal tea that Babushka makes that will do wonders for your morning sickness, not to mention a few books. We also will need to get a crib, a changing table, a rocking chair -"

"And clothes, I will start knitting clothes," Yeva said as she made her way to the living room. Yeva knitting clothes was her way of showing that she approved.

* * *

"Just a couple more weeks, but it can happen any day now," the doctor told Karolina. She was in the process of going through another check-up.

"Anything I need to know?" Karolina asked as she started gathering her stuff.

"Nothing we haven't already talked about," the doctor smiled at her. "But if you have anymore questions, give us a call."

"Thank you," Karolina said as the doctor made his way out of the room. Shortly after, she had gathered her stuff and made her way out to the waiting room.

Karolina was heavily pregnant now, and very much at that stage where she wanted the baby out. There wasn't much more room for the baby to grow and she was uncomfortable. Her back hurt and she hadn't seen her feet for months. Not to mention her cravings had gone from strange to stranger the past month. She couldn't wait to eat normal food again, and not be pregnant.

"You ready to go?" Dimitri asked as he stood up from where he was sitting.

"Yeah," Karolina smiled at him. "Thanks for coming with me."

"No problem, everything good?" He asked as they started walking home.

"Yup, the baby could come any day now, but my due date isn't for another two weeks," she told him. "Ugh, I need to pee!"

"Again?" Dimitri asked laughing.

"Hey, you try having ten pounds sitting on your bladder," Karolina grumbled to her brother. "The sooner this baby comes out the better."

"You sure you don't want to find out the sex?" Dimitri asked as they got closer to home.

"I want to be surprised, also I want to surprise everyone with the name," Karolina smiled to herself. "I am excited for the baby."

"You should be," Dimitri helped his heavily pregnant sister up the steps of the house.

"Oh I got pee!" Karolina squealed as she rushed into the house and made a bee line for the bathroom. Lately, it seemed as if Karolina had to pee every half hour. Olena had assured her that it was normal, but she was frustrated.

"How was the doctor?" Olena asked as Dimitri made his way into the kitchen.

"It was fine," Yeva grumbled to Olena. "I told you that already."

"I would rather hear it from the people that were actually there," Olena told her mother as she pulled out loaves of black bread from the oven.

"It was good, the doctor said it would be a couple more weeks but she could go any day now," Dimitri filled in his mother.

"I think she will go in about three or four days," Olena speculated.

Olena used to be the midwife for the town before the hospital was built, she had delivered more babies than most experienced doctors. Not to mention she had a sixth sense for when babies would come.

"Oh I hope so Mama," Karolina said as she came into the room. "I am so ready for the baby to be born."

"It will be born soon," Olena comforted her daughter.

"Yeah, well I haven't had a good nights sleep a month," Karolina grumbled. "My back hurts, I wish I could see my feet, and I wish I didn't have to pee every three minutes."

"Every woman gets to that point," Yeva told her granddaughter.

"You should have heard the women complaining when I was waiting for you," Dimitri said as he ate the fresh bread.

"Yeah, well as a man you will never has to experience this," Karolina groaned out.

"Thank god for that!" Dimitri joked.

"I am going to throw something at your head," his sister told him.

"As long as you don't ruin my pretty face," Dimitri teased. "After all I am the only son."

"Dimka?" Karolina asked sweetly.

"Yeah?"

"Put a sock in it!"

* * *

"Ouch!" Karolina squealed. She had been having back pain all day and so she had opted to stay home instead of going out with the family. While the pain in her back was annoying the sudden tightness in her stomach was what made her squeal. Another pain came and then she felt as if she had peed herself.

"I am home!" Dimitri shouted as he came into the house. He was home for the weekend from St. Basil's.

"In here, Dimka!" Karolina called out to her brother. She needed help to get up stairs to her room so she could change her pants.

"What happened?" Dimitri asked as he found Karolina in the living room, her bottom half completely soaked.

"I think I just peed," she told him. "Can you help me up?" Dimitri was helping his sister up when she clutched him, and groaned out in pain.

"Karo, I think you are in labor," Dimitri stated eyes wide.

"Oh god!" Karolina looked at Dimitri wide eyed. "What do I do?"

"I don't know! Why are you asking me?" Dimitri started to panic. He had know idea what to do! Even though he had been with her every doctor's appointment, like he promised, he had never gone to the birthing classes.

"Oh god! Pain, radiating!" Karolina shirked out. Her entire back was on fire, and the tightness around her stomach felt as if something was being ripped out of her.

"Uh, breathe," Dimitri told her coaching her through breathing he had seen his mother go through with her. Soon the pain had passed. "We probably should get you to the hospital."

"Mama has the car, we would have to walk."

"Maybe we should stay put, I don't know," Dimitri looked a little panicked. "Let's let's stay put, and I will try to call Mama."

"Okay, okay, can you help me upstairs?" She asked. Dimitri helped his sister up the stairs and got her settled in her room. Racing back down, he grabbed the phone and dialed his mother's cell phone number.

"Hello?" Olena answered the phone after a few rings.

"Mama? Karo is in labor! I don't know what to do," Dimitri panicked on the phone.

"Dimka?" His mother asked him confused.

"Yes, Mama! Who else would call you panicking about Karo being in labor?" Dimitri cried out.

"Dimka, calm down! Take a deep breath," Olena told her son. "Focus on Karo, make sure she is comfortable and help her breathe through the contractions. I will be there as soon as I can."

"Okay," Dimitri breathed out. "Okay." He hung up the phone and raced up the stairs. He just needed to keep Karolina comfortable until his mother got there, he could do that.

* * *

"Push!" Olena coached her daughter. Karolina had been in labors for over twenty-four hours, and she was exhausted. She had been pushing for almost an hour now, and she was hoping that the baby would be coming any minute now.

"Oh god," Karolina gasped out as her grip on Dimitri's hand lightened. Dimitri had stayed with her the entire time, and he was pretty sure she almost broke his hand a few times. But he was determined to be there for his sister.

"Almost there Karolina, a few more pushes and the baby will be here," Olena told her daughter. "On the next contraction, I really want you to push as hard as you can."

"I am pushing as hard as I can," Karolina hissed out. "Oh!" She grabbed Dimitri's hand and she squeezed as hard as she could.

"Ouch!" Dimitri hissed out, he was pretty sure that he had heard a crack.

"Shut up Dimitri!" Karolina cried out.

"Good job! On the next one, I want you to breathe through the contraction," Olena coached. "And then the one after that should bring the baby here."

"Okay," Karolina said as she started breathing.

"You are doing such a great job Karo!" Dimitri encouraged. "Soon you will have a beautiful baby!"

"You ready to push again?" His mother asked right as Karolina's contraction ended.

"Yeah," Karolina hissed out as she kept her hold on Dimitri's hand.

"PUSH!"

Karolina pushed as hard as she could. The pain was too much, but it was almost over. She kept on pushing, her grip on Dimitri's hand kept increasing as she kept pushing.

"And done!" Olena announced, taking the baby with her to the bathroom to go clean it up.

"It's done?" She gasped out as she finally let go of Dimitri's hand.

"Yeah, Karo," Dimitri smiled. "You have a baby!"

"Oh I am so tired."

"Well, you just had a baby!" Dimitri grinned at her. "Mama is cleaning up the baby and then will bring it out."

"Here you are," Olena exclaimed. "You have a beautiful baby boy!" She handed her daughter the baby boy. The baby's eyes were open and looking around the room, before settling on its mother.

"Hi baby," Karolina greeted her son. "You are perfect." She held the baby close to her chest, looking down at him. His dark hair was pushed out of his face, and he was looking at his mother in awe. He had long, thick and dark lashes, and adorable chubby cheeks.

"He's a good size, just over ten pounds," Olena told her daughter as she cleaned up everything. "He's beautiful."

"Dimitri do you want to hold him?" Karolina asked her brother who had just been staring in amazement at the baby boy in his sister's arm.

"Uh, yeah," Dimitri stumbled over his words as his sister held out his nephew for him to hold. "Wow."

"He's gorgeous, isn't he?"

"Yeah, he is," Dimitri said looking at the baby who was making faces. "What are you going to name him?"

"Paul, after Bubshuka's brother," she told her brother. "I wanted him to have a family name." Paul Belikov, was Yeva's older brother. They had become Guardians together and fought side by side for years. He had died in battle shortly after Dimitri was born. He was a decorated and respected Guardian.

"Paul," Dimitri said softly before handing the baby back to his sister.

"We will give you some peace, Karo," Olena told her daughter as she ushered Dimitri out the door. "Dimka let's take a look at your hand."

Karolina started at the beautiful baby boy in her arms. Paul yawned and snuggled into his mother's embrace before falling asleep. Karolina watched the sleeping baby in her arms, he was perfect and innocent. And in that moment he became her entire world. She loved him more than she ever thought she could love someone. She felt as if she could kill for the little boy in her arms. Her baby boy. Her beautiful baby boy.

"I love you, Paul," Karolina whispered to her son. "My beautiful baby boy."

* * *

 **Did you like it?**

 **I had a lot of fun branching out of normal pairings to write this one :)**

 **Please leave a review :) Thank you for reading!**


	4. Father's Day: She's Like My Own

**Hello Everyone! Here is the Father's Day One Shot!**

 **I had so much fun writing this one, and I loved being able to put a new spin on an old character :P**

 **If you are following my other story, Remember I Love You, I will have the next chapter posted around July 15th(ish)**

 **Hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

Title: She's Like My Own

Background: Takes place pre-Vampire Academy and all the way into the first part of the book. Part keeping with the books, part OC. DISCLAIMER: Part of Chapter 3 from Vampire Academy, is used. All credit for that portion, goes to Richelle Mead.

* * *

"Hi sweetie, whats your name?" I asked the little brunette girl who had wandered out of her room. It was the first big intake for St. Vlad's, mostly it was Dhampir orphans or children who were signed over to the academy. The second big intake would be Moroi students starting kindergarten, and the last one would be right before junior high started for both groups.

"Rose," the little girl said softly as she clutched a teddy bear to her chest.

"Hi Rose, I am Guardian Alto, but you can call me Stan," I told her softly as I crouched down to her level. "Now what are you doing out of bed?"

"I got lost?" Rose said, but it sounded more like a question.

"Did you really get lost?" I asked her curiously, not fully believing her. It was difficult for some of the students the first few nights, often times they went out looking for a parent or (if lucky enough to have one) a sibling.

"Yes?" She said again, making it sound like a question. I could tell this girl was going to be trouble.

"Come on," I told her. "I will take you back to your room." I stood up and offered my hand to her which she took automatically and the two of us made our way toward the dorm rooms for Dhampir girls and the hall monitor.

"Oh Guardian Alto, thank you for finding her!" Debbie, the hall monitor, exclaimed. "We have been looking everywhere for you Rosemarie, come on lets get you to bed." Debbie took Rose's hand and I watched the two of them walk towards her room. Rose looked back at me as they were walking and I gave her an encouraging nod. This girl was going to be a handful.

* * *

"She did what?" I asked the junior Guardian standing in front of me and Alberta. Alberta and I had been chatting as we made our way around campus when the junior Guardian came up to report a troubled Dhampir.

"Rosemarie Hathaway threw a book at her teacher's head and called her a fascist bastard," the junior Guardian repeated to the two of us.

"I knew that girl was going to be trouble," I told Alberta shaking my head. "Janine and Zmey's daughter, why did you have to let her into this school?"

"Now, Stan, you know that Janine is an old friend," she told me. "Thank you Guardian Jase, I will take care of it." Guardian Jase nodded and went his way.

"What are you going to do Bertie?" I asked her using my old nickname for her.

"First, I am going to laugh my ass off," she said to me before cracking up. Watching her laugh, made me realize how funny the situation was causing me to crack up too. The two of us just stood there laughing.

"She called the woman a fascist bastard," I said in between laughs.

"And threw a book at her! I hope she hit her," Bertie laughed out. "God, I hate the woman, she always gets the Dhampir kids in trouble." The kindergarten teacher was horrible, she idolized the Moroi students, they could do no wrong but any time a Dhampir so much as coughed they would be in trouble.

"Me too," I grinned. "Karma's a bitch."

"That it is," she grinned back at me. "I guess I better go deal with that, its the first day of school. Could she have at least waited a couple days before she did something?"

"It's Rose Hathaway, come on I will come with you," I told her as the two of us made our way toward the Dhampir dorms in silence. We quickly made our way to Rose's room. Walking in we found her sitting on her bed with her arms crossed over her chest and the cutest little pout. The girl was an adorable child but a nightmare to deal with.

"I am not sorry!" She exclaimed the moment we walked in.

"Rosemarie Hathaway, its going to be a long twelve years," I told her shaking my head.

"Bite me Stan," she told me as she stuck her tongue out.

* * *

"Rose are you okay?" I asked the little girl who was crying her eyes out on a bench by the pond.

"Yes," she hiccuped softly.

"Whats wrong?" I asked her sitting down. I should have scolded her for being out past curfew but she looked so upset I wanted to give her a few minutes.

"Why doesn't my mommy love me?" Rose asked me as she sobbed. She looked up at me with those big brown eyes, and my heart broke for her.

"She does love you."

"Then why does she never visit?" She asked me as I handed her my handkerchief. I carried it because it was helpful in battle situations to clean blood, or put pressure on a wound, but now it had a different use.

"Well her job is very stressful," I began. "And she doesn't get a lot of time off. She would be with you if she could."

"What about my dad?" Rose asked me as her sobs started to slow down. Zmey, the most feared Moroi in our world. The Moroi with the most power too. And with many, many enemies. I shuddered thinking what would happen to poor little seven year old Rose if those enemies found out she was Zmey's daughter.

"I don't know much about him Rose, but I am sure if he could be here he would," I told her softly. "What brought all this on?"

"Jesse Zelkos told me I wasn't good enough to be friends with Lissa. He said it was because my mom was a glorified blood whore and my father probably took one look at me and left. He said Lissa shouldn't waist her time with friends like me," she cried out.

"Rose, people like Jesse always say mean things," I told her. "People will talk no matter what, and its up to you if you will let it affect you or not. Remember though that you have nothing to apologize for." The moment the words were out of my mouth, I knew I would regret it. But if they comforted the little girl in front of me, the regret would be worth it.

She nodded her head and handed me back the handkerchief. "Okay."

"Let's put you to bed." I stood up taking her hand and we made our way back to her room.

* * *

I was patrolling through the grounds when I heard raised voices. I debated for a moment if it was just a teenage spat or if it was an actual problem I needed to step in for. It sounded very much just like a few girls having a cat fight, I was about to walk away but the moment I heard Rose's voice I knew I had to step in.

I quickly made my way to the break in the trees where I saw Rose and Dawn Yarrow fighting. It looked as if Vasilia's was trying to defuse the situation, but knowing Rose nothing would stop her. Not to mention the several bystanders that were waiting for the fight.

Before I could make my presence know, Rose shoved Dawn hard into a tree. I heard the crack before her scream. "Shit!" I mumbled. Grabbing my radio, I called for back up and raced toward the girls.

"Hathaway!" I hollered.

"It was an accident Stan," Rose told me as I made my way toward her.

"I am sure it was," I rolled my eyes at her. "Go sit down and wait for me, do you understand?" I pointed to the bench near some trees.

"Whatever," she mumbled but I was happy to see she went to the bench.

"Everyone else, go back to your rooms!" I shouted toward the crowed of students who were watching. A few looked like they were going to stay but thought better of it.

Shaking my head, I went to Dawn to check on her arm. "Guardian Alto, it hurts," Dawn whimpered. I did feel a little bad for the girl but knowing her I knew she mostly likely was playing the victim so Rose would take all the blame.

"I know," I told her. "Let me have a look." Taking a look at her arm, I noticed it was broken right away. There must have been a lot of force in that push.

"Alto," I heard Emil come up to me. "Do you want me to take her to the infirmary or deal with Hathaway?"

"You take her, I will go deal with Rose," I said shaking my head. I helped Dawn up and passed her to Emil, who guided her towards the infirmary.

Making my way towards Rose, I thought about how to handle this. "Want to tell me what happened?" I asked her sitting down next to her. She was pouting.

"Not particularly," she grumbled crossing her arms over her chest and slouching back against the bench.

"Uh huh, you sure about that?" I asked her. "I am sure, Headmistress Kirova would love to have a chat with you."

"What's your point Stany?" She asked me glaring.

"I am saying, you tell me what happened, and we will go straight to Guardian Petrov," I tried to reason with her. "You don't and I go to Kirova and you take all the blame."

"Doesn't matter to me."

"Rose!" I hissed out.

"What Stan?" She barked out. "It was an accident! You can't prove anything!" She hissed out.

"Why can't you stay out of trouble and do what you are told?" I asked exasperated.

"It's not in my nature," she smirked at me. The daughter of Janine Hathaway and Abe Mazur, she was right, it wasn't in her nature.

* * *

"Fuck, again?" I muttered to myself as I saw Rose making her way down from her window. This girl attracted trouble not to mention she always went to find it. I debated a few minutes what to do. I quickly decided to wait at the bottom and drag her up to her room after.

"Yes," I heard Rose whisper to herself as she dropped to the ground without incident. Her room was on the ninth floor, it really was an accomplishment that she got down smoothly.

I started a slow clap. "And she sticks the landing," I said dryly. Rose whipped around and saw me standing there.

"Guardian Alto, I was just checking St. Vlad's security, being a good Samaritan and all," she grinned at me trying to weasel her way out of being in trouble. The girl was still just recently a high schooler and she had a rap sheet the size of a short novel. And she got away with a lot too, being the best novice had its perks.

"Uh huh, now how about the truth?" I asked her as she sat there and squirmed a little.

"I don't know what you are talking about," she grinned at me.

"We can do this the easy way or the hard way, which is it going to be" I asked her crossing my arms over my chest.

"I guess I will go back to my room," she mumbled to herself. "You are such a kill joy Stan."

"I know, come on," I told her as I lead her back up to her room.

"The one time I don't check when I sneak out I get caught," Rose mumbled to herself. "Serves me right."

"Rose, please don't do this to yourself," I pleaded with her as I deposited her to her room.

"I don't know what you mean Guardian Alto, I was just checking security," she grinned at me sticking with her story. The girl was smart, that was for sure.

"People will talk Rose, don't you have any self respect!" I grumbled, sneering at her.

"People will always talk no matter what, I have nothing to apologize for," she smirked at me before heading into her room. I knew I was going to regret those words the moment they came out of my mouth.

I shook my head and headed toward Alberta's room, without knocking I let myself in. She and I had an understanding, had for many years now. Hearing she was in the shower I went straight to the bedroom. "Bertie, she did it again," I called out as I laid down on the bed.

"Rose?" She called back.

"Yeah, why can't she just do what she's supposed too? She has the raw talent of her mother and she puts the work in," I called back. "It's a waste if she isn't going to take it seriously."

"I don't know how to make her see sense Stan," Bertie said as she came out of the shower wrapping herself in a towel and made her way over to me.

"She won't," I said softly.

"I can at least try," she said to me. "Are you staying here tonight?"

"Nah, I am still technically on duty, its just my break right now," I shook my head.

"Well better get going then, wouldn't want the Head of Guardians to get upset," she grinned at me. I smiled at her and made my way back on duty.

* * *

"Hey Stany!" Rose sauntered into class ten minutes late. "Did you miss me?"

"Hathaway!" I screeched. "Sit down and try not to be a distraction to everyone else."

She smirked at me and made her way to her seat, promptly sitting down and putting her feet up on the desk. I rolled my eyes bet kept lecturing. If she wanted to ignore the lesson, then she could.

A few minutes in I head a crinkling noise, like from a wrapper followed by a crunching noise. I looked up and saw Rose eating potato chips. "Hathaway!" I screamed. "There is no eating in my class!"

"Uh huh," she said around a mouthful. "Mase, want some?" She asked Mason Ashford leaning towards him offering him the open bag. The two of them were close, they had been at the academy the longest.

"Rose!" I exclaimed as I made my way towards her.

"Oh did you want some Stan?" She asked with fake concern. She held out the bag offering me some. I harshly grabbed it out of her hand.

"No eating in my class! This could one day be the difference between life or death, pay attention," I made my way back to the front of the room after trashing the bag of chips. "As I was saying," I continued my lecture, answering a few questions here and there.

"You would think that we didn't need a class for this," I heard Rose say to Eddie Castile. "But then again, where else would they put a Guardian like Stan." She snickered.

"Hathaway! Kirova's office!" I bellowed out.

"Do you need a Snickers Stan? You aren't you when you're hungry," Rose said pulling out a candy bar from her bag as she recited a famous commercial. The entire class giggled at her comment.

I went to her desk and slapped my hands flat on the top. "Go now!" I whispered out harshly. Rose and I knew each other well enough to know when the other meant business. She grabbed her bags and made her way out of the classroom. I thought she was going to go silently but then . . .

"Later Bitches!" She exclaimed right before ducking out of the classroom and just missing the stapler that I threw at her.

"She won't see sense!" I grumbled to Alberta at lunch later that day.

"I've been trying to make her understand the seriousness of the situation," Alberta told me. "But she refuses."

"She won't," I said softly. "Not until something hits close to home."

"I agree, its what made you see sense," she told me softly. "The day you got a call that your brother had died. After that you took your training so seriously."

"Yeah, I just wish she wouldn't have to face that to realize how serious this is," I shook my head.

* * *

"The Dragomir's were in a car crash," Alberta told me as we laid in bed.

"What? Bertie! Rose was on vacation with them! Is she okay?" I exclaimed getting up fast. "She would be the last person they looked at."

"Stan, STAN!" Alberta exclaimed trying to get my attention. "She's fine! She and Vasilisa, the rest of the family didn't make it."

"She's okay?"

"Yeah, its weird though," Alberta trailed off. "The report . . . she wasn't in the safe seat."

"What do you mean?" I asked her as I got back into bed.

"Vasilisa, was in the safe spot and she was more injured than Rose. Rose was in the worst spot possible," she told me. "She shouldn't have survived, heck she should have died on impact! She shouldn't have survived, but she did."

"It's a miracle."

"Yes it is," she told me. "There is a memorial being held later this week."

The day the memorial for the Dragamir family took place. I watched as Rose was strong for Vasilisa, Lissa. The entire time she comforted everyone, yet no one looked to make sure she was okay. Not once did she show that she was in pain, or that she was struggling. For days Rose was Lissa's lifeline.

I had been by her room at night and I heard her crying a few times. She was in pain. Lissa's family was practically hers, and her mother didn't show up after the crash. Janine was busy, and couldn't take a lot of leave. It wasn't that she didn't love Rose but it was the fact that she payed Rose's entire tuition and she couldn't afford to take time off.

"I am worried about her, Bertie," I told Alberta as she climbed into my bed.

"Me too, but I don't know what to do," she said softly as she cuddled up to me, laying her head on my chest.

"This isn't right, Janine should be here," I grumbled wrapping my arms around her.

"I agree, but you know why she can't. And you know why Zmey isn't in her life."

"I do, but she's struggling. She's all alone and Vasilisa won't pull her head out of her ass to realize that it isn't all about her," I said to her.

"Well its not all her fault, she's Moroi and now a Princess on top of that. She was always taught it was all about her," Alberta soothed me.

"You are right," I snuggled into her and we both fell asleep.

Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring.

"Petrov," Alberta answered her phone. "What?" She paused listening to the other person. "Rose did what?" She shirked. "I will be right there," she hung up the phone. "Get dressed."

The two of us got dressed fast and made our way to the Moroi dorms and making our way towards a few huddled Guardians.

"Guardian Petrov, we aren't sure exactly what happened, but Rose was seen fleeing the scene," one of them, Emil, came up to us. "We believe Vasilisa was with her, but we can't seem to find the girls. If you follow me, I can show you the damage."

"Let's go."

We made our way into one of the dorm rooms, and the sight in front of us was shocking. The amount of damage was incredible and looked like it had to have taken days to come to this.

"I want you to track down Rose and then deposit her in my office, I will talk to Kirova," Alberta told Emil who was standing next to us.

"Yes, ma'am."

"This is crazy," I whispered to Alberta.

"Yes it is," Bertie replied.

"This couldn't have taken a matter of a few hours," I mumbled. "It had to have taken days." The two of us looked at each other.

"Guardian Petrov?" Emil came up to the two of us. "Rose and Vasilisa's things are gone. They've left the academy."

Alberta and I looked at each other, horror being seen in both of our eyes. Please God, keep her safe.

* * *

"It's been a year! A year of false leads!" I grumbled to Alberta.

"Stan what do you want me to do?" She asked me as we fought about the same issue for the past year.

"I want, fuck! I don't know," I sighed softly. "We need to find her - them."

"I agree but all we have is false leads, what are we supposed to do?" Bertie asked me as I sat down next to her.

"I want to be part of the next group that goes," I told her.

"Okay," she told me softly. "They are leaving in a few hours. You should probably go pack." I nodded my head and went to pack my things.

A few hours later I was boarding a plane. "Where are we going?" I asked the pilot.

"Georgia," he told me. "And from there it is up to you for awhile."

A few days and six Strigoi later, we still couldn't find the girls. This lead was a dead end too.

"I guess its time to head back," Guardian Mathews said to me that night.

"Seems like it," I mumbled. "Why did she have to run away? She has so much potential."

"Vasilisa's family just died, that might be the reason she ran. You are talking about Vasilisa right?" Mathews asked me giving me a strange look.

"Yeah," I grumbled. Why Rose? Why did you have to run? She didn't need to leave her entire life behind. The amount of Strigoi we have faced in only three and a half days was alarming. God, keep her safe.

* * *

"Guardian Petrov, Guardian Alto, I am Guardian Dimitri Belikov," the large Russian in front of us introduced himself.

"Belikov, here is all the information on the girls," Alberta passed him a few files. "It's been two years, the likelihood that they are still alive is slim."

"Give me a month, a dozen Guardians, I will find them," he told the two of us, ignoring Alberta's comment. He nodded and left the room.

"Bertie, are you sure this is a good idea?" I asked her. The Russian seemed overly confident and cocky. We had been searching for two years, and all he needs is a month? It didn't seem like he could do what he was saying.

"He comes highly recommended from Zmey," she told me honestly. "And frankly, I don't know what else to do."

"Do you really think they could be dead?"

"I hope not," she whispered.

Later that night, I found myself in the chapel like I did most nights now. I sat there thinking about and praying for Rose.

* * *

Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring.

"Petrov," Alberta answered the phone groggily.

"Bertie," I grumbled out rolling over. I was having such a good dream.

"What?" I heard her say. "Today?"

"Go back to bed," I mumbled.

"He found them!" Alberta said jumping out of bed as she ended the call, scarring me a little.

"What?" I asked groggily. I had been sleeping, and lately sleep didn't come easy for me.

"Belikov, he found them!" She grinned at me.

"Bertie!" I jumped out of bed. "He did it!"

"She's coming home," Alberta smiled at me.

I grinned at her and then we made our way to get things ready for the arrival of our girl.

* * *

"She called him outsourced help," Alberta told me as I was getting ready for my class.

"Who?" I asked as I started writing on the board.

"Rose, called Belikov outsourced help," she said grinning. "And cheap foreign labor."

"The girl has spunk still, thats good," I smiled. "And can't say I blame her for what she said."

"Me either," she smiled at me. "He agreed to mentor her too. I think if she puts in the work she could still graduate."

"I hope she can," I shook my head thinking. Why did she pull a stunt like this? Did she really understand what it meant to live in the real world? To fight Strigoi?

"Maybe, being out there is the wakeup call she needed," Alberta told me before she left the room.

It sounded to me that they just got lucky, she didn't know what it was like. Not really at least.

* * *

I walked into my classroom and saw her sitting there, Rose. She looked as if she wanted to disappear into the wall behind her. I thought about letting her just fade away into the class, but I knew I had an opportunity to make her realize she was hitting rock bottom.

"What's this? No one told me we had a guest speaker today. Rose Hathaway. What a privilege!" I exclaimed with mock surprise. I could see her reverting back into her seat more and more. "How very generous of you to take time out of your busy schedule and share your knowledge with us."

Her face said it all. Rose was pissed and humiliated, but that was the point.

"Well, come on, come on. Don't sit there! Come on up to the front so you can help me lecture the class," I sneered at her. Maybe this would be the reality check she needed.

"You don't really mean -" she began.

"I mean exactly what I say, Hathaway. Go to the front of the class." I watched her walk to the front of the room, she looked absolutely humiliated.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Belikov slip into the room. Bertie told me he had said he would mentor her, this would give him a clear indication of where she was. Rose used to be the top of the class, but not any more. Fuck, she might not even be at passing level.

"So, Hathaway," I began cheerfully, a little more cheerfully than I expected it to sound. "Enlighten us about your protective techniques."

"My . . . techniques?" She asked me a little confused.

"Of course. Because presumably you must have had some sort of plan the rest of us couldn't understand when you took an underage Moroi royal out of the Academy and exposed her to constant Strigoi threats," I circled around her like a vulture.

"We never ran into any Strigoi," she replied stiffly.

"Obviously," I snickered. "I already figured that out, seeing as how you're still alive."

I watched her squirm a little under the pressure. She didn't say anything. Come on Rose, say something . . . Prove me wrong.

"So what'd you do? How'd you make sure she stayed safe? Did you avoid going out at night?"

"Sometimes."

Seriously, girl? I wanted to scream. I gave you the answer, lie through your teeth.

"Sometimes," I shrieked. "Well then, I suppose you slept during the day and stayed on guard at night." Again, I was giving her the answer.

"Er . . . no."

"No? But that's one of the first things mentioned in the chapter on solo guarding," not to mention common sense. "Oh wait, you wouldn't know that because you weren't here."

I watched her calm herself down before answering. "I watched the area whenever we went out," she tried to defend herself.

"Oh? Well that's something. Did you use Carnegies Quadrant Surveillance Method or the Rotational Survey?" I again gave her the answer in the question.

Rose didn't answer, she just stared straight ahead.

"Ah. I'm guessing you used the Hathaway Glance-Around-When-You-Remember-To-Method."

"No!" She exclaimed. "That's not true! I watched her. She's still alive, isn't she?"

I walked up to her, seething. I leaned in closely.

"Because you got lucky!"

"Strigoi aren't lurking around every corner out there," she fired back at me. "It's not like what we've been taught. It's safer than you guys make it sound."

Of all the things she could say, she said that. I needed to do this, I need her to understand what it all means.

"Safer? Safer? We are at war with the Strigoi!" I yelled in her face. I was so close to her. "One of them could walk right up to you and snap your pretty little neck before you even noticed him — and he'd barely break a sweat doing it. You might have more speed and strength than a Moroi or a human, but you are nothing, nothing, compared to a Strigoi. They are deadly, and they are powerful. And you do know what makes them more powerful?"

Rose turned her head away from me. I could see the tears in her eyes. I noticed how she looked at Belikov.

"Moroi blood," she whispered out so softly, I almost didn't hear it.

"What was that?" I asked loudly. "I didn't catch it."

Rose spun around to face me. "Moroi blood! Moroi blood makes them stronger."

I nodded satisfied that she remembered, maybe she wasn't a lost cause. "Yes. It does. It makes them stronger and harder to destroy. They'll kill and drink from a human or dhampir, but they want Moroi blood more than anything else. They seek it. They've turned to the dark side to gain immortality, and they want to do whatever they can to keep that immortality. Desperate Strigoi have attacked Moroi in public. Groups of Strigoi have raided academies exactly like this one. There are Strigoi who have lived for thousands of years and fed off generations of Moroi. They're almost impossible to kill. And that is why Moroi numbers are dropping. They aren't strong enough — even with guardians — to protect themselves. Some Moroi don't even see the point of running anymore and are simply turning Strigoi by choice. And as the Moroi disappear . . . " I trailed off.

" . . . so do the dhampirs," she finished.

"Well," I said to her. "It looks like you learned something after all. Now we'll have to see if you can learn enough to pass this class and qualify for your field experience next semester."

* * *

"Why did you do it Stan?" Alberta screeched at me. The entire academy was a buzz with what had happened between Rose and me in my class today. Everyone had an opinion. But the one that really mattered to me was Alberta's.

"Bertie, I wanted to make her understand! She doesn't get it! This is just a big game to her," I shouted back at her.

"But humiliating her in front of the entire senior Novice class?" She crossed her arms over her chest, distracting me for a moment as my eyes zeroed in on her chest.

"How else was I going to get through to her?" I asked her after I focused again. "She needed to be put in a situation where she hit rock bottom! She isn't a child anymore!"

"She's only seventeen!"

"And in less than a year, someone's life is going to be in her hands!" I exclaimed. "We don't have anymore time to wait for her to realize the severity of the situation!"

"There were other ways you could have done it," she huffed out.

"How? All the other ways haven't worked before! I had to break her down. I had to make her understand that she could have been killed out there!" I hissed out. "I will thank God until my last breath that she survived! But she needs to realize how close she could have come to dying! This needs to be her rock bottom!"

"Stan," Alberta said softly as she walked up to me, her hand coming to rest on my cheek.

"I don't want her to be another statistic," I whispered. "If hating me means that Rose will pay attention and learn, fine. She can hate me all she wants, at least she will be alive."

"I don't want her to be another statistic, either," she whispered back.

"I've known her since she was four, Bertie. She's like my own," I told her. My eyes filling with tears.

* * *

A few weeks later I was coming off shift, when I saw Belikov and Rose together. They were training and the looks that passed between them were anything but student/mentor related.

Hovering to the side for a few minutes, I waited until they were done. I saw Rose leave, and I made my way inside the gym.

"Belikov," I called out.

"Alto," he responded as he came out of the office.

"What were you doing in there?" I asked him curiously. The office was the only door that locked in the gym. Where things happening between the two of them already?

"Returning the first aid kit," he told me. "Rose, doesn't have gloves. Her hands were pretty torn up," he explained to me. It seemed like it was the truth but a small part of me thought it wasn't . . . Shaking my head I chose to believe him.

"Don't hurt her," I told him as he gathered up his things before making his way toward the door.

"I am sorry?" The young Russian turned back to me looking confused. But I could see that he knew what I was hinting at.

"Don't hurt her," I repeated slowly and loudly for him to hear.

"I don't plan to," he told me. The two of us stared at each other for a few minutes, having a silent conversation. Happy with what I saw I nodded.

"I hope you don't," I said as he made his way out. If anyone could handle Rose Hathaway, it was Dimitri Belikov.

* * *

 **Did you like it? Isn't Stan a little bit of a softy? I alway felt like there was more to the story than him just being a jerk. And I felt as if he had to have known what was happening between Rose and Dimitri. So I decided to play around with his character a little bit. I hope you enjoyed it :)**

 **Let me know what you think! And I might be making a story out of the Valentine's Day One Shot ;)**

 **Thank you!**


	5. Halloween: Play Bunny Play

Title: Play Bunny Play

Author: PrincessAnastasiaBelikov

Background: Rose and Dimitri have a very Happy Halloween weekend together. No set timeline, just sometimes when Dimitri and Rose are together and everyone knows about them. In honor of Huge Heffner's recent passing.

* * *

"You don't think it's too much?" I asked Lissa for probably the hundredth time as I looked in the mirror. I looked sexy, there was no question about that but I felt I looked maybe too sexy. Was that a thing? Almost slutty and desperate. This was a stupid idea, I should just take it off.

"Rose, you look great! And Dimitri will freak when he see's you," she smiled at me from her spot on mine and Dimitri's bed. "Now, don't over think things."

"Okay," I shrugged as I took in the outfit once more. I had gotten the idea of dressing up for Dimitri when I watched Legally Blonde with Lissa a few weeks ago. I thought it would be a nice surprise for him, but now I wasn't so sure. I was terrified that he would see me and be repulsed or worse, laugh in my face. I had never done anything like this before. And when it came to Dimitri I turned into a silly school girl.

"Rose, stop thinking about it," Lissa shook her head. "Do you want me to call Adrian over to look at you? Will that make you feel better?"

"I don't know, maybe, I just don't want him to picture me in it for years to come," I told her honestly. I was feeling really nervous with how I was dressed and I didn't want Adrian to sit there and use me as a fantasy. Though he really hadn't done that in awhile.

"You know that's not going to happen," Lissa rolled her eyes. "Ever since he started dating Sydney he's been a changed man. You know that, plus he will give you an honest and male answer."

"Okay," I nodded at her. Lissa pulled out her phone and sent a quick text.

Lissa pulled out her phone and sent a quick text. "He said he will be here in a few minutes," she told me. "I think you need to get out of your own head, this isn't going to work if you are so uptight about it. Relax! I dress up for Christian all the time!"

"Ugh! I know," I shuddered thinking back to some of the moments I had been privy too. That was the only downside when the bond was still going, now her mind was her own and I didn't have to see Christian's winky.

"Don't be such a prude," she stood up when there was a knock on my apartment door. I could hear her greet Adrian and welcome him inside.

I looked at myself in the mirror again. I was dressed as a Playboy Bunny. I was wearing a black strapless corset teddy, that was fitted to me like a second skin. It was so tight it was difficult to breathe. But my boobs were pushed up high and looked amazing, well they almost were spilling out. On top of my head was a pair of black and white bunny ears, my hair was styled in what Lissa called "sex kitten curls" and my make was subtle but sexy. I had on a collar and a bowtie along with tuxedo cuffs. In the back, there was a white cotton tail. I had on sheer black lace stockings and I was in a pair of white stiletto pumps. I felt a little too sexy, could one be too sexy? Maybe I just looked slutty.

"Fuck," I heard behind me. I spun around to see Adrian standing there staring at me.

"Do I really look that bad?" I asked him. "It's too much, right? I think I should take it off." I went to remove my costume when Lissa jumped at me.

"No!" She exclaimed. "It took me twenty minutes to get you into that because of how tight it is, you are not taking it off! Plus Dimitri will be home soon."

"Little Dhampir!" Adrian exclaimed as he took me in again. "Or should I say Little Bunny? You look amazing! I don't know what you are worried about, Cradle Robber will drop his teeth when he sees you."

"You aren't just saying that, right?" I asked him all nervous. "Why am I so nervous?"

"It is anything but too much," Adrian told me as he looked me over again. "You are sexy. I can see the curve of your body and that's it, not to mention it's every guy's fantasy. To have his own personal bunny."

"Everything is going to go fine," Lissa rolled her eyes at me again, she had been hanging out with Christain too much. "Christain made you guys dinner and all you have to do is put it on a plate. Though I don't know when you are going to eat."

"I feel like I am going to be sick," I told them both.

"Rose, what's wrong with you?" Lissa asked me. Now from anyone else that would have sounded harsh, but coming from my best friend it just sounded blunt.

"I don't know, I have never done this before," I told her honestly.

"You have dressed up for him before," she pointed out the obvious. "Why are you so nervous now? Adrian's right, every guy wants his own personal bunny. And that's what you are giving him!"

"I have dressed up in lingerie not in an actual costume before," I told her. "What if he doesn't like it? What if I look too desperate? What if he can't get it off? It did take you a long time to zip me in."

"First of all," Adrian started. "You could be wearing a trash bag and he would find you sexy. Second, you don't look desperate because you already had him. If you didn't have him and snuck into his room like that, then yeah you would look desperate and like a hoe."

"But you do have him," Lissa interrupted Adrian. "So it's just a nice surprise for him. And trust me, he will find a way to get it off of you. Even if he has to cut you out of it, or just tear it."

"Are you crazy? Do you know how much this thing cost?" I asked her in shock. "This better make it out of this weekend in one piece."

"My point is, that he will find a way to get it off, trust me," Lissa rolled her eyes. "Now we need to go or he is going to find all three of us in his bedroom."

"Fine," I mumbled. "But can you touch up my makeup before you leave?"

"Yeah, go sit on the bed," Lissa nodded. "You should go Adrian and thanks for the help."

"Bye Adrain," I called as he went to leave.

"Bye Litte Bunny," Adrian called with a cheeky wink before heading out of my apartment.

Lissa touched up my makeup while giving me a pep talk. It was so weird, in high school, it was the other way around. I was the one who was confident and adventurous, but now Lissa was confident. And I was terrified of showing my boyfriend what I looked like in a costume. Maybe there was something wrong with me? Girls normally weren't nervous to show their boyfriend a new outfit.

"You know, the first time I dressed up for Christain I was scared out of my mind," she told me as she put lipstick on me. "I literally changed in and out of the outfit like ten times, finally he got there right after I put it on so I couldn't back out. He was so excited and turned on. He told me he liked me for me but he liked seeing me get dressed up for him, something about his ego."

"I hope Dimitri likes it," I told her.

"I am sure he will," she grinned at me. She quickly finished and started packing up all the things she brought with her. "I am going to head out, I don't think it's part of your plan for me to be here when Dimitri comes in."

"Too true," I grinned at her. "Thanks for the help."

"Your welcome! I will see you on Monday," she waved at me before walking out of my bedroom. "Oh!" I heard her voice carry through the apartment. "Rose is in your guys' room, I was just leaving."

I guess Dimitri was home. I stood up and smoothed out the costume a little bit. I took a deep breath and decided it was now or never. I rolled my shoulders back and walked out into the main room. I added a little swing in my hips to make it more of a strut. I could do this, I told myself. I noticed Dimitri was looking at some mail on the counter, he didn't even look up when I walked into the room.

"What do you want for dinner?" Dimitri asked me as he looked through the mail.

I stood there posed a little, my back arched, my hips tucked under me, and my chest out. One of my arms resting on my hip, the other down by my side. I waited for him to look at me. He finally tore his eyes away from the mail when I didn't respond.

I watched as he turned to look at me. His eyes resting on my face for a millisecond before they raked down my body. His grip tightened on the letters he was holding before it loosened. He dropped everything he was holding, the mail falling to the ground in a crumpled mess. His gaze was hungry and desperate. I could see the desire burning in his eyes. My skin flushed as I watched him reach down and adjust himself in his pants. I watched as he teetered on his feet, almost like he was going to run over and tear my clothes off of me.

Dimitri's gaze made my skin flush with anticipation. His eyes gleamed with passion and a promise. I watched as he gulped, his eyes traveling from head to toe as he took me in. His eyes resting on my breasts. I tossed my hair back a little and I noticed how his eyes snapped to the movement. He made eye contact with me and I sucked in a breath as I saw the fire within them.

He looked at me like I was the most beautiful thing in the world. He looked at me like I was a glass of water and he hadn't had a drink in months. If it had been anyone else looking at me the way he looked at me I would have felt insecure. But with Dimitri, I felt desirable and sexy. I felt powerful, I was the one making him have the reaction he was having. I was the one making him feel that way. I was the one he wanted to take to bed. My confidence skyrocketed as he stared at me.

My body shivered at the promise behind his eyes. I could see the bulge in his pants growing as he took me in again. I bit my lip and crossed my right leg in front of my left, my hands going to clasp behind my back. The movement involuntarily causing my breasts to be pushed out more. I heard him groan loudly, his breathing turned heavy.

He continued to look at me for a few minutes, not saying anything. The confidence I originally was feeling started to dwindle as he continued to not say anything. I was getting worried. It was too much, I knew it was too sexy. No, I told myself, he wants you. I tried to give myself a pep-talk as he continued to look at me. Why wasn't he doing anything? He should do something.

"Dimitri?" I asked him softly when he didn't say anything. I was starting to get a little nervous when he didn't say anything.

"Wow," I heard him whisper out. "Yebat' menya." I watched as his eyes traveled down my body and back up again. He did that multiple times, it was like he didn't know where to look.

"Happy Halloween," I whispered seductively.

"Dinner later, bedroom now," Dimitri walked over to me a scooped me up into his arms in a fireman's carry. I squealed at how fast he moved. My arms wrapped around his neck to keep balance. He carried me straight to our bedroom and dropped me on our bed.

I giggled as I bounced a little. Dimitri soon joined me on the bed and went to work trying to remove the corset teddy. He was able to get it off of me in one try, the zipper not proving to be difficult in his hands. Thankfully he didn't rip it. You would be amazed at how much something with such little fabric cost.

"Someone's excited," I said as I went to remove the bunny ears. Dimitri grabbed my wrists.

"Leave them on," he told me his voice husky. "And the shoes."

I chuckled as he kissed me. Seems like Adrian was right, every man did want his own bunny. Dimitri's mouth covered mine in a hungry kiss, his whole body pressed up against mine and I could feel the bulge growing in his pants. His mouth took dominance over mine and I could feel the passion down into my toes. I felt him pull away and trail kisses down my chin to my throat. His hands came up to undo the bow tie and collar that was around my neck. The moment it was removed his lips found the sweet spot on my neck and attacked it.

I moaned loudly as I felt him nip and suck on my neck. My hands went to undo the buttons on his shirt so I could take it off of him. My fingers kept slipping as I tried to unbutton his shirt, finally, I just grabbed it and ripped. Thanks to my Guardian training I was able to tear the buttons of his shirt and was able to slip it off his shoulders. My hands ran up and down his chest and abs. Feeling every ripple of his muscles. I could feel his muscles tight underneath his skin, my hands traced the grooves on his abdomen.

"Roza," Dimitri moaned softly as he trailed kisses down my chest. I felt him take one of my nipples into his mouth. I groaned and thrust my chest up toward him. He nipped at my breast and rolled my nipple with his tongue. It felt so good.

"Oh god," I moaned loudly as he switched breasts. "Too many clothes," I mumbled as I tried to take his belt and pants off.

Dimitri groaned as he pulled away from my breasts but he stood up and stripped off his clothes. He stood before me clad in nothing, his cock was standing fully at attention. I licked my lips as I stared at his thick long cock. I used to read trashy romance novels with Lissa and I always thought the size of the cocks described were overexaggerated. But when I saw Dimitri's for the first time, I knew that they weren't.

Dimitri stared down at me and grasped his cock in his hand. I saw him rub his hand up and down, slowly jacking himself off as he looked at me.

"Trick or treat?" He asked me, his voice low and seductive. I watched his hand move up and down, I could feel the wetness pooling between my legs. God, he was incredible, and all mine.

"Why not both?" I asked him, my voice sounding a lot huskier than I meant it.

Dimitri pounced on me. His mouth took possession of nipples once again. His hand rolling and pitching the one he wasn't sucking on. He switched breasts, giving them both equal treatment. I gasped and arched my back. I felt his hand dip low and a finger slowly run up and down my slit. It felt so good. And I could feel myself getting wetter with each stroke. Dimitri trailed kisses down my chest and to my stomach, I felt his tongue dip into my belly button and make circles around it. Oh, that felt so good. I moaned loudly.

He kept kissing lower until his mouth was on top of my pubic bone. I wanted him to go lower, I pushed my hips toward his mouth but he wouldn't move. He kissed and nibbled around my pubic bone and moved across from the center to my left him and then to my right hip. I bucked my hips up toward him again, but he moved his mouth. He was purposely avoiding where I wanted him most of all.

I let out a frustrated and strangled scream, I felt Dimitri's breath against my skin as he chuckled softly. "Easy, my little bunny," he teased me softly. "I promise to make you scream with pleasure many times tonight."

He moved down the bed and lifted up my right leg. He kissed the inside of my ankle and trailed kisses all the way up until his mouth reached the inside of my thigh. His mouth mere inches from my sex. I felt him suckle the skin there before he lightly bit into my flesh. I moaned loudly, he bit softly but it was so erotic. His tongue soothed my skin the moment his teeth left my skin. He moved away and I soon felt the process on my other leg. He trailed kisses up my leg and then sucked and nipped the skin of my upper thigh. I so wanted his mouth on top of my sex.

I felt his lips leave my skin and groaned in agony. My hands fisted into the sheets as I tried to stop myself from attacking him, Dimitri loved foreplay and he loved building me up until I was a dripping mess. I heard Dimitri chuckle softly as he stared down at me.

"Are you going to do something about this?" I asked him, my voice sounding rough to my own ears. I stared up at the ceiling willing him to put his mouth on me. I could feel my natural lubrication running down me and making my thighs sticky. I was so turned on right now.

Dimitri's tongue was on me without warning. I felt him lick me from bottom to top in slow even strokes. I threw my head back and arched my back as I let myself fall into the pleasure. He kept up the slow strokes, licking me from the bottom to the top. Never adding in anything, never changing. Just slow methodical strokes. It felt so good but I wanted more, I needed more. I tried to buck my hips up toward him to follow his tongue, but he draped my knees over his arms and held me down. This was going to be at my pace.

I let out a frustrated groan when I realized the building fire in my belly was just being kept at bay. It wasn't being fanned to grow, but more to stay the same.

"Should have picked the treat," Dimitri mumbled into my skin as he continued his slow teasing. He was enjoying himself so much more than I was.

"Please," I moaned loudly.

I felt Dimitri's hot breath blow over my most sensitive parts. I groaned again thinking about how much more teasing would happen. Within seconds Dimitri's mouth covered my sex and sucked on my clit hard. I screamed and the sudden stimulation. My hips bucked wildly as he continued his torment, his tongue circled my clit as he sucked. I felt a finger stroke my slit softly as his mouth worked me over. It felt so good.

Dimitri slipped a finger up inside me as his tongue continued to draw patterns on my bundle of nerves. I could feel him hook his finger and rub that sweet spot inside me. My hands clutched at the sheets as the pleasure overtook my body. I could feel him add another finger and his ministrations on my sweet spot continue. He rubbed furiously and almost violently as his mouth added to the pleasure I was feeling. As soon as I got close to letting that fire deep in my belly explode, he backed off before continuing again. I was kept permanently on edge.

"You like that?" He asked me as he pulled away from me softly. His fingers still deep inside me, I felt him add another finger.

"Oh God," I moaned loudly as I felt him put pressure on my g-spot. I could feel my body wanting to cum badly, but I didn't have enough stimulation. "Please," I begged him. "I am so close."

"Not yet," he said as he put his mouth back over my clit. My entire body was shaking with the amount of pleasure that was coursing through my veins. I felt my hands travel down to his hair and pull him toward me. I felt like I was going to explode any minute.

"Oh," I whimpered softly as his tongue drew a pattern that made me see stars.

"That's it, Roza," I heard him whisper softly. "Cum for me," his mouth was back on me and his hand seemed to thrust in and out of me faster along with constantly hitting that sweet spot. His teeth lightly nipped at my clit and I lost it.

I screamed loudly as I came. My body shaking and my toes curling. My back arched harshly and my hips bucked up toward his mouth, Dimitri never stopped what he was doing. My eyes clamped shut and I literally saw stars when I opened them. My body rolled into another orgasm without me noticing. I couldn't tell when it began and the other ended. Dimitri didn't stop what he was doing. I could feel how wet I was with every shudder that rolled through me.

"Oh," I whimpered as Dimitri finally stopped what he was doing. I looked at him with hooded eyes as he pulled his fingers out of me and licked them. He made eye contact with me as he did.

"Mmm," he moaned softly. "Definitely a treat for me."

Dimitri moved up the bed so he was hovering over me. His lips captured mine in a sweet kiss, I could taste myself on him and it was oddly sexy. I felt him press his body to me and I could feel every inch of him against me. I loved being close to him. He made me feel so loved with the smallest actions. His cock rubbed up and down me as he kissed me. I could feel how hard he was and how was, it made me feel good that he got so turned on giving me pleasure.

Before I could offer to return the favor, I felt him slowly push into me. I could feel every inch of his cock as he pushed into my tight heat. He let out a low moan as my warmth enveloped him tightly.

Dimitri set a slow and sensual pace as he moved in and out of me. At one point he swirled his hips, causing the tip of him to hit a spot inside of me that made me moan. He would thrust in and out, and every few thrusts he would swirl his hips again. It was an amazing pattern that caused me to clamp down on him with pleasure, he slowly brought me to my third orgasm of the night as he continued his pace. His lips never leaving mine as he thrust in and out. The sensuality bringing me closer to him.

After I came down from my high, he flipped me over. I was on all fours and he pushed my shoulders down onto the bed, my ass high up in the air. He pushed into me harshly and started a brutal pace. While before our movements were sensual and erotic, now they were passionate and rough. I could feel his balls hitting me as he moved in and out. He wrapped a hand in my hair and pulled my head back causing my back to arch and me to moan. His other hand gripped my hip and held tightly, I was sure I would have a bruise tomorrow.

"Oh fuck," I shouted as I felt my body rock with pleasure. Dimitri rarely got this rough with me and I was loving it.

Dimitri's hand on my hip pulled back and I heard the slap before I felt it. My back arched as he spanked my ass again, and my juices flowed out of me. His hand went back to rest on my hip and I felt his thumb lightly stroke my ass. I could feel him put a little pressure before it slipped inside my back door. Dimitri and I had tried anal before.

Dimitri and I had tried anal before. It was something we reserved for "special occasions." So while him slipping his thumb into my ass was a surprise, it wasn't a massive surprise.

"That's it, baby," Dimitri said as he continued to fuck me. My hips were pushing back into him with each thrust and I was loving every second of it. "Come on, little bunny," he whispered. "Cum on my cock."

I loved when Dimitri talked dirty and I wished he would do it more often, but it only really happened when he was super turned on. Tonight was one of those nights and I was so glad that my little costume had caused that to happen. I knew tomorrow I would be sore, but I didn't care. Rough sex with Dimitri was just as good as making love with him.

His dirty talk pushed me over the edge for the fourth time and my pussy clamped down on him as I came hard. My body shaking and my toes curling, I literally felt my desire run down my thighs.

As my orgasm subsided I pulled away from him harshly. My body needed a second, we had been going at it for hours. Dimitri had incredible stamina and so did I, but I needed a break. Especially with how rough we were getting. I moved away from him and saw him staring at me with a heartbroken expression on his face.

"Get off the bed," I told him as I slipped off the bed. He got off and stood in front of me. I grabbed a pillow and dropped it to the ground before falling to my knees. "I think you deserve a treat too."

Dimitri's cock stood hard and at attention. I licked my lips slowly while I thought about what I wanted to do first. Taking a page out of his book, I licked from base to tip. Not taking him in my mouth yet, just teasing me slowly. I heard his low moan as I repeated my actions. I did that three times, and on the third time twirled my tongue around his shaft as I came up. I could taste myself on him along with his precum.

I sucked on the tip of his cock and watched as his eyes closed. His hands clenched at his sides as if he was stopping them from wrapping in my hair. I continued to suck on the tip of his cock until I felt him jerk his hips. I slowly took him as deep as I could into my mouth, my tongue swirling around the shaft as I did. I could feel him hit the back of my throat and willed my gag reflex away.

I continued to bob up and down on his cock, my tongue swirling around the shaft every single time I took him into my mouth. I lightly scraped my teeth one time and heard him let out a loud moan.

"Fuck," he said harshly as he jerked his hips toward my face. I decided to try to take him fully down my throat, slowly moved him down my mouth and tried to relax as best I could. I had only ever taken him down my throat once, he came almost instantly that time.

Pushing his cock down my throat, my hands went to his hips to steady myself. I continued to suck him down my throat until my nose hit his pubic bone, I moaned around his cock when I felt him tighten. One of my hands moved to massage his balls as I moved back down his cock and went to take him down my throat again. I was able to take him down my throat a few times before I gagged.

I pulled back harshly coughing and sputtering as I did. "Sorry," I said as I coughed a little.

"Damn, Roza," Dimitri said as he helped me off the floor. "Don't apologize, that's the sexiest thing ever. Back on the bed," he commanded lightly.

He pulled us both toward the bed and laid down before pulling me on top of him. I got the message pretty clearly and slowly sunk myself down onto his cock. Oh, that felt so good. I took him as deep as I could. Dimitri's hands went to hold my hips as I started to bounce up and down on his cock. My hands rested on his abs as I pushed myself up and down. I loved riding him, I could control how deep he went.

"Oh God!" I moaned loudly. I rotated my hips clockwise on the downward stroke and Dimitri thrust his hips up at the same time. The sensation was amazing and toe-curling.

The two of us continued the pace. I could feel my body building back up to another orgasm. Dimitri took one of his hands and grabbed my breast. He rolled my nipple between his thumb and index finger. I threw my head back as I continued to ride his cock. His other hand left my hip and he started to rub my clit as I rode him. I could feel my body getting ready to fall over the edge.

"Cum with me baby," Dimitri said harshly. I could tell he was holding off on coming for me. My hands rested on his lower abs and I could feel how tight they were, he needed to cum and badly.

"Almost there," I told him as I continued to bounce.

"That's it, baby," Dimitri whispered out his voice rough. "Bounce on my cock."

"Oh fuck," I screamed as I pushed down onto him. His dirty talk once again pushing me over the edge. Dimitri let out a low loud moan and a quick shout as he emptied himself into me. Dimitri's hands grabbed onto my hips and held me down as he came. I could feel him shooting his load into me. My back arch as my orgasm tore through me.

A few minutes later I collapsed on top of him.

"Wow," he said his breathing heavy.

"You liked the costume?" I asked him timidly.

"Like, is an understatement," he told me chuckling. "I hope I get my little bunny for my birthday too."

"Happy Halloween," I told him laughing lightly at his subtle suggestion. It really was a good purchase and maybe I would bring it out for his birthday. I guess he would just have to wait and see.

"A very Happy Halloween," he said, his hand brushing up and down my back.

* * *

"So what did he think?" Lissa asked me on Monday morning as we had coffee. We were sitting at one of the little cafes that court had and we were filling each other in on our Halloween weekend.

"He liked it," I told her blushing a little. "It was so worth price!" I stared at the cup of coffee in my hand.

"I told you he would like it," Lissa grinned at me. "And Adrian told you too! Nothing gets a guy going more than his girl dressing up for him, at least that's what Christian tells me."

"Thanks for telling me to get it," I told her. "And thanks for forcing me to wear it. You know we never did leave the apartment. We also never took the bunny ears off," I said thinking about it.

"I am glad you had fun!"

"It was a really Happy Halloween," I blushed again before taking a long drink from my coffee.

"Play bunny play," she teased me.


End file.
